The Return of Charles Evenson
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: What if Esme's ex Charles had also become a vampire. He is in Forks Washington and runs into Esme. He is one of the strongest vampires alive because he can makes you relieve your most horrible moments. Can Esme survive this or will he finally kill her?
1. Another Vampire

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THIS IS MY NEW STORY PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" a voice squealed. A young woman was running through the woods trying to lose her chaser. She twisted and turned around all the trees in hope of losing him. She looked behind her and saw no one. Believing she was safe she stopped running. Suddenly cold arms went around her waist making her shriek. She looked up into and saw her husband.

"Gotcha." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled and turned into his arms. They shared a kiss. The young woman was none other than Esme Cullen, and her husband was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. They had been out hunting when they got very playful and started a chase. Esme and Carlisle weren't your normal couple either. They were vampires…special vampires. They never drank human blood only animal's blood. When they pulled away from the kiss Carlisle smirked at his wife.

"Well Dr. Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me?" Esme asked.

"You seem to forget why I was chasing you in the first place."

Esme's eyes went wide. She instantly struggled to get out of his arms. He held her tighter and laughed.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

He pulled her into him and held her tightly with one hand and dug his other hand into her side tickling her. She shrieked and instantly was overcome with giggles. Her knees buckled under her.

"Carlisle I'm going to fall!" she giggled.

"I've got you. You won't fall."

"Carlisle please!"

"Please what?"

"Stop ticking me!"

"Only if you say the magic words my Love."

"Never!"

"Ok then, you've left me no choice."

His hand went under her shirt tickling up and down her sides. She screamed in laughter squirming to get away.

"Ok! Ok! I'll say it. Stop it!"

Carlisle stopped tickling but left his hand in place.

"Carlisle Cullen is the hottest and smartest doctor in all of Washington."

He removed his hand and hugged her back to his chest.

"That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed and leaned against him. Her grip was little tighter than normal. She buried her face in his chest. Carlisle knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong my love? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you could never hurt me."

"Then what is it? I know something is wrong. You've been very sad and quiet these last few days. What's going on?"

"His birthday is coming up." She whispered.

Carlisle sighed. He didn't even have to ask. He knew who she was talking about. Before Esme was changed into a vampire she had lost a baby boy after it was born.

"Since it's his birthday it's also the anniversary of his…his…"

"It's all right Love. Shhh you don't have to say it I know."

"I miss him Carlisle. I wish he could be here with me."

"I know Love. Tell me what I can do for you."

"I want to go visit him. Please?"

"It's far from here."

"I know…"

"I'll tell you what I'll try and get the time off of work and then we will go but we need to be careful while we are there. You are supposed to be dead to everyone. If we get caught…"

"I know it's risky going back there but I need to see him. I need to see my son. We can go at night if we have to. I just really need to see him."

"All right love. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome love."

They shared another kiss. Just then they caught the scent of another vampire.

"Should we run?" Esme asked.

"I don't think so. If it's a pass by he shouldn't bother us."

"If it's not a pass by?"

"I'll protect you Love, don't worry."

The scent soon vanished from their scent.

"See, just as I thought."

"You were right I was wrong." Esme sighed.

"Say that again?"

"Nope, I said it once."

"Say it again."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm going to…TICKLE YOU!"

Esme screamed and took off running. Carlisle close behind her. They both laughed as they finished their hunt in the words.

* * *

The next morning Carlisle had to work so Esme decided to join her adopted daughter Bella on a hunt, even though she was full, it was still mother, daughter bonding time, which she always enjoyed. As they ran through the woods laughing and having fun neither of them noticed the other vampire lurking in the shadows. Finally they stopped to break.

"Phew I'm full. I just took down two deer and a fox." Bella smiled.

"Just wait pretty soon you'll be able to take down a full grown bear."

Bella was a newborn and was still working on her hunting skills.

"I can't wait."

Esme laughed. Then they both caught the other vampire's scent it was close….really close. A figure walked toward them. Bella and Esme gasped. Suddenly they were both hit with horrible memories.

**Esme's Memories. **

Esme had fallen to floor due to the impact of the slap. Her now ex-husband Charles walked over to her. He kicked her in the face causing her to roll onto her back. Charles lifted his foot and pressed it down as hard as he could onto her stomach. Esme couldn't breathe as he pressed into her lungs. She gasped and gasped for air but she received none.

"Charles please…stop it!" she begged.

He leaned down and spit in her face, then he punched her.

"You're so worthless. No man is ever going to want you. You're pathetic."

**End Esme's Memories. **

**

* * *

Bella's Memories**

She was standing in the middle of the woods with her boyfriend Edward. He looked very serious and she knew something was wrong.

"We have to leave Forks." Were the first words he spoke to her.

Bella looked confused. "Why?"

"Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he look. People are starting to notice."

Bella nodded in understanding. "Ok, I've got to think of something to say to Charlie." He didn't answer. She looked at him and finally understand what he meant. "When you say we…" she trialed off to scared to finish the sentence.

"I mean my family and myself." He answered.

Her heart dropped to her stomach. She tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "Edward, what happen with Jasper…it's nothing."

"You're right, it was nothing, nothing but what I always expected and nothing compared to what could have happened. You just don't belong in my world Bella."

"I belong with you." She answered back trying to stay calm and not break down.

"No." Edward said simply. "You don't."

"I'm coming!" His next words broke her heart.

"Bella, I don't want you to come."

"You don't want me?"

"No."

"That changes things…a lot."

"But if it's not too much to ask can you just promise me something?"

She didn't have much time to answer before he continued. "Don't do anything reckless…for Charlie's sake and I promise you something too in return This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like I never existed I promise."

Her breathing had increased and she was almost speechless. "If this is about my soul take it. I don't want it without you."

"This isn't about your soul. You're just not good for me."

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long."

"Please…don't."

She felt breathless. She has to gasp just to get air into her lungs.

"Goodbye."

He walked over to her shaking body and kissed her head. Then he was gone.

"Edward!" She couldn't find him anywhere. She started running through the woods looking for him calling out to him. "Edward!" She searched until it got dark out. By that time she was lost. She tripped on a stick and fell to the floor. She curled up into a fetal position and just laid there. All alone, scared and alone.

**End Bella's Memories. **

* * *

Both Esme and Bella fell to their knees grabbing their heads groaning in pain. The figure smirked and walked away. After a few minute the girl were able to stand back up.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. We need to get home."

They both ran back to the house. They got inside and Bella ran into Edward's arms.

"Edward please don't ever leave me!"

"Leave you? Love what are you talking about?"

"Please I love you don't leave me."

"I love you too I'll never leave you but please tell me what you're talking about."

"In the woods Esme and I…we ran into someone."

"On no, Bella was it a human?"

"No, worse it was…"

"Was what?" Edward asked. Esme spoke up. "Another vampire…"

* * *

**A/N this is only the first chapter. If you want more you're going to have to least 1 review saying yes and I'll continue. ****For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	2. He's Back

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I HAD SUCH AN AMAZING TURN OUT FOR THIS STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME AND MY STORY TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITES. **

* * *

**LAST TIME**

"In the woods Esme and I…we ran into someone."

"On no, Bella was it a human?"

"No, worse it was…"

"Was what?" Edward asked. Esme spoke up. "Another vampire…"

* * *

**NOW**

"What? Who was it?" Edward asked.

"We don't know, we never met him before." Bella answered.

"I need to be alone." Esme said and rushed upstairs to her room. She closed the door and locked it. The others could hear her start to cry.

"Bella you have to tell us everything." Emmet said.

"I…I don't know. He…he was…he was just…just there and then I…I saw…I saw…"

"Saw what? Bella what did you see?" Emmet asked.

Bella buried her face in Edward's chest.

"Easy Emmet, both Bella and Esme are in shock and both scared to death right now. Whatever happen to them in the woods was really bad." Jasper said.

"I'm going to call Carlisle he needs to come home." Alice said.

"Wait Alice did you see anything?"

"All I see is Esme and Bella in the woods with a hooded figure standing in front of them and then they both fall to their knees grabbing their heads crying out."

"Can you see the figure?"

"No I can't see who it is."

Alice went into the kitchen. Emmet sat on the couch by Edward and Bella.

"Look, you need to tell us what happen. Otherwise we can't help you."

"I just…I just need Edward. I don't want to talk about it."

"You heard her Emmet back off." Edward said hugging Bella tightly. She may have been a vampire but he was just as protective of her as he was when she was human.

"Fine!" Emmet got up and walked away. Suddenly a wave of calm washed over Bella. She sighed.

"Thank you Jasper." He just smiled and nodded. Alice walked back in.

"Carlisle is on his way."

"Should we go tell Esme?"

"No, he said to just leave Esme alone."

Alice took Emmet's spot on the couch. "Look Bella we don't want to pressure you but I saw what happen, I just don't know what happen to cause you and Esme to fall to your knees."

"I was…I was reliving my worst nightmare. I think Esme was too. I wasn't just a flashback it either…it was stronger than that. It was like I was there living it all over again."

"Living what?" Edward asked.

"You leaving me. I was back in the woods and you were telling me how bad I was for you and how much you didn't want me. I…It felt so real Edward."

"That's why you came back begging me not to leave you?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I was scared it was real."

"I wonder what Esme saw?"

"Carlisle said he has an idea but he won't tell me what it was."

Just then Carlisle walked in.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Bella is a little shaken but everyone else is fine. No one else was involved. Esme has locked herself in her bedroom and hasn't stopped crying."

"All right I'll be back."

Carlisle rushed upstairs. He went to his bedroom door and knocked.

"Love, Love it's me can you please let me in."

He hardly ever called her Esme anymore…

"Carlisle please go away."

"Never, Esme open this door right now."

…ok he hardly called her Esme unless he was being totally serious and stern.

"I can't Carlisle, please you don't understand."

"Love, please let me in. Let me help you. Esme whatever it is I promise I'll protect you."

Suddenly he heard the door click and the door opened slightly. Carlisle squeezed himself in and closed the door behind him. He took Esme into his arms and held her tightly to his chest rubbing her back up and down and placing gentle kisses to her hair.

"What is it Love? What has you so upset?"

Esme cried tearlessly into his chest.

"Is this about your son? Are you just hurting?"

Esme shook her head.

"Then what is it Love? Why are you so upset?"

"Bella and I…we were hunting in the woods today. That vampire that we smelled from last night came back. He walked right over to us…"

Carlisle lifted her up bridal style and walked over to the bed and sat down keeping his wife and close and safe in his arms.

"Love, talk to me. What happen?"

Esme didn't answer.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically…"

"Then mentally?"

"Yes."

"How? Esme I know it's possible for vampires to control another's mind. Did he make you do something?"

"No, he made me see something. He made me relive it all over it. It felt so real."

"What did you see? What felt so real?"

"…The abuse…"

"How would a random vampire even know about that?"

"It wasn't a random vampire!"

"Alice said your nor Bella knew this man."

"Bella doesn't know him. So the others figured I didn't either but I do. I do know him and that makes this all the more worse."

"Love, please, I hate seeing you like this. Please tell me who is this man?"

"Carlisle…He's back."

"Who?"

"My ex-husband. Charles, he's a vampire so he's just as strong and young as he was when I knew him all those years ago. "

"That man you saw in the woods today, who made you remember the abuse was your ex-husband Charles?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'd know his face anywhere."

Carlisle sighed. He knew it was possible. If Esme was turned Charles could have very easily been turned as well. "Is he a newborn?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry love we will figure this out."

"_I'm scared Carlisle. I'm really, really scared." _

She told him telepathically so no one else heard.

_I'll protect you Love, no one is going to touch you. Especially not him. He's hurt you one too many time, I will not let him hurt you again. _

He kissed her head and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He just held her and soothed her.

Just then her head shot up and eyes filled with worry. Carlisle was about to ask when a scent caught his nose.

"Is that him? He asked.

"Yes, he's back."

"It's ok. Stay up here. I won't let him hurt you."

Carlisle went back downstairs and over to the front door. He opened it and saw another man around Esme's age just a little taller. If he didn't know any better He could have sworn this man was human.

"Can I help you Sir?" Carlisle asked.

"Is this the Cullen Residence?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Esme Cullen. Is she here?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm an old friend of hers. My name is Charles."

"Actually I think Esme is out at moment. I'll tell her you were here though."

Just then he heard his wife scream from upstairs. Charles had a smirk on his face.

"She's here all right and I suggest you let me see her."

"Not even in your dreams. I know who you are and I'm not letting take one step near her."

Just then Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all fell to their knees grabbing their heads screaming out in pain. Carlisle looked at them than to the man at the door.

"Are you doing this?" he asked.

"Maybe. Let me see my wife or it all continues."

"She is not your wife and you will not address her as one."

"I have all the power here Dr. Cullen."

Then Edward, Emmet, and Jasper fell to their knees just like the girls. Esme let out another scream from upstairs.

"Leave them alone!" Carlisle growled.

"Give me what I want."

"Stay there."

Carlisle raised upstairs. Esme was on the floor in a fetal positions. He went over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Let me talk to him. It's only way he will stop hurting us."

"Ok you're right."

They both went downstairs . Esme went over to the door.

"Ah my beautiful wife. How are you?"

"I'm not your wife anymore Charles. You can't hurt me."

"Oh I can hurt you without even touching you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know a certain someone's birthday is coming up soon. I can very easily make you remember that day."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want what I've always wanted Esme…you."

"Well you can't have me!"

"I can have whatever I want. I have all the power here."

"No, you have no power here. You can't hurt me anymore Charles. I've moved on with my life. You don't control me nor do your own me."

"I'd watch your mouth Esme. You saw firsthand what I can do, do you really want to put little Bella through that or Alice."

"You leave them alone."

"I will only harm those I feel necessary."

"You beat anyone for no reason at all!"

"Oh I had tons of reasons for beating you. The number one most important reason though was because you are a horrible wife. The only way you did what I said was if I beat you so I did. I beat you."

"I couldn't be your wife I was too busy being your slave!"

"Well I hope you're a better wife for Carlisle than you were for me. Just know Carlisle if you ever get tired of her and want someone new send her my way."

Carlisle growled and pulled Esme behind him. "You've said enough just get out of here."

"I'll go for now. But I will be back. I will have Esme back."

He walked away. Carlisle closed the door and turned to the others. "Everyone all right?"

He sighed when no one answered. The girls had curled into their boyfriends shaking and from what he could guess crying into them. The boy had their faces buried in their girlfriend's hair.

"Ok, we need to have a family meeting. I need all of you to focus and pay attention. This is very important."

Everyone moved from the floor back onto the couch. Carlisle took a seat on the chair letting Esme sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now for all of you who don't know Charles Evenson was once married to Esme. He was very physically abusive to her. Now when and how he got changed I don't know. All I know is that he is dangerous, very dangerous. He has the most dangerous power because he has complete control over your mind. We are all in danger….

* * *

**A/N next chapter find you find out more about Charles and his power. How is Esme going to survive this? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	3. Power X

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS CO-WRITTEN WITH A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE TwilightElena. THANK YOU TwilightElena FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Now for all of you who don't know Charles Evenson was once married to Esme. He was very physically abusive to her. Now when and how he got changed I don't know. All I know is that he is dangerous, very dangerous. He has the most dangerous power because he has complete control over your mind. We are all in danger…."

"So is he a newborn?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't appear so."

"So how old is he?"

**

* * *

(A/N this part was written by TwilightElena)**

"I don't know." Carlisle sighed and put his head in his hands. Why had Charles come back to hurt his wife? She hadn't done anything wrong. He looked around the room. "First of all… if what I am about to say is true… then Charles may very well be older then all of you and if that is the case then we are in for a rough fight. The older you are as a vampire, the stronger you are. With that being said...at around the one-thousand-year mark, every vampire receives a power that is unique to him or her… it is called power X." He ran his fingers though his hair and sighed once more.

"It may be extremely advantageous or merely amusing. Some have reported the ability to move objects with their minds. Some can predict the future. Others can belch small ﬂames on command..."

He looked at Emmet and gave him a grim smile "…yes Emmet I did say Belch flames…"

"Right on…"

"Anyway…Then there are some like Charles who can control minds with ease. Make you see and relive your worst moments or your best moments... Depending on the vampire with the powers, you can be in his control for mere minutes or for days… it all depends on what the vampire's plan is. You will forget anything around you and just be focused on the image the vampire is putting into your mind. "

He looked over to the panicked girls and sighed. If Charles was back and he was indeed after Esme then things were not looking good. "The only thing I can say is if you see him again, don't look into his eyes. It makes it easier for him if you look into his eyes. Then he holds you with a form of mind control…"

"But I thought that vampires can't control other vampires… " Bella asked him calmly.

"That isn't the case at all. You remember how well Jane took control of Edward? Why the volturi want you so badly Bella… you are the only one immune to their tricks."

"I guess not all vampires…"

"I don't know what powers Charles holds but I advise all of you to be super careful…"

* * *

**(A/N the rest is mine)**

"How do we find out?" Edward asked.

"We are not going to engage in a fight Edward. Especially not with him. We will find out what we can about him due to time. Now does anyone have any questions I gave you all a lot of information today and we are up against something very powerful so don't be scared of asking questions."

"Why didn't my shield work?" Bella asked.

"You couldn't protect yourself from something you didn't know would happen."

"Yeah but I can keep Edward from my mind without trying."

"Charles is very, very powerful. He might have been able to break right through it."

Bella gulped. Edward tightened his hold on her.

"Is there any way we can stop him? I mean we can't let him hurt out girls like this and get away with it." Emmet said hugging his wife tighter to him. Rosalie was normally a very tough girl that didn't easily show her emotions but what Charles had just made her see, scared her to death.

"If there was I'd tell you. As of right now there is nothing that can stop him."

"Why is he back?" Alice asked quietly.

"I wish I knew Alice. I wish I knew."

Everyone just looked at each other. Carlisle sighed and kissed his wife on the head.

"You're being very quiet Love. If you have questions you can ask me."

Esme just shook her head. Carlisle looked back at the others.

"Look we've all had a rough afternoon. Why don't you all just go upstairs and get some rest. I don't know what Charles showed you but I can guess it wasn't fun."

Everyone nodded and went upstairs. One they were gone he leaned down and rested his head on Esme's.

"Come on Love, speak to me. What are you thinking?"

"I'm just trying to figure out when he got changed."

"It could have happen after you left Esme."

"You said he was older than me, so I must have still been with him."

"I said he might be older. I don't know anything for sure."

Esme just sighed.

"What did he make you see?"

"Please don't ask."

"Please tell me Love. I only want to help."

"He showed me the death. He knows that will make me the weakest."

"Your baby's death?"

"Yes. He kept showing it to me over and over. The nurse kept repeating the same thing over and over. It was so horrible."

"It's all right now Love. It's over. Charles is gone and I promise you I'll find a way to destroy him."

"Everyone I love is in danger and it's because of me."

"No Esme! This is not your fault. Do not blame yourself for this. I will not let you."

"Carlisle I'm scared. I'm so, so, so scared."

"I know you are. I am too but we are going to get through this. I promise.

"I know he was changed when he was still with me but I just can't remember when."

"Stop trying to figure it out. You'll drive yourself crazy and you'll end up bringing back bad memories you don't need."

"But I feel like I have to figure this out."

"You don't. It's not up to you."

Esme sighed. Carlisle kissed her head. "I'm going to call work and let them know I'm not coming back. Will you be ok here for a moment?"

"Yes."

Carlisle got up and left Esme on the chair. Esme let out another sighed. She was the only one who could answer the questions about Charles because she knew him the best. She would figure it out. Esme Cullen was a lot stronger and more willing to fight than Esme Platt was. Suddenly she was hit with a flashback.

**

* * *

Flash back**

Esme was sitting on home enjoying a nice cup of tea and a good book in front of a burning fire. Her Husband was out fighting in the war so she had peace again. It was so wonderful not having him home. Suddenly the door opened and she heard "Honey I'm home! Where is my dinner!" She went white. He was back. He was still at the front door, maybe she could make it upstairs to her room and hide. In the time it took her to blink Charles was standing in front of her. He looked different. His eyes were blood red and his skin was pale white. He grabbed her the upper arm. His touch was freezing. He squeezed her arm harder until she heard a CRACK. She screamed in pain. She knew her arm was broken. When did he become so strong?

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh my gosh…."

"Esme, are you all right?" Carlisle asked.

"It was the war." She said.

"What?"

"Charles was changed during the war. He must have been killed and brought back as a vampire. I remember now. When he came home he was super fast and super strong. His eyes were blood red and his skin was pale white. His touch was always freezing. He was a vampire Carlisle. I was living with a vampire. I was raped by a vampire. Carlisle!"

"Shhhh Love it's all right. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore." Carlisle said as he hugged her close.

"You're right, he is older than me. He's stronger than me."

"Esme you've gotten a lot stronger since your change. Physically and mentally. Charles can't control you anymore. Don't let him have this power over you. You're away from him and he can't hurt you anymore."

"But…."

"No, not buts, we will find a way to destroy him and you will be free of him. I promise."

"You're making a lot of promises Carlisle."

"I'm going to keep everyone. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No."

"So, don't lose faith in me now. I promise you everything will be ok. I promise."

Esme nodded against his chest. Carlisle only hoped he could keep his promises.

* * *

** A/N next chapter Alice finds a random gem while out hunting is it just a pretty rock or will it be more than that? Thank you again for TwilightElena for her helping in writing this chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	4. Parrot Cloud

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. I WANT TO THANK TwilightElena for helping me create parrot cloud. **

* * *

Esme nodded against his chest. Carlisle only hoped he could keep his promise.

"His birthday is tomorrow. Can we please go see him?"

"Do you really think that is safe? Charles could follow us there."

"I don't care. I need to see my son, please Carlisle."

"Ok We can go but only at night with everyone is sleeping. We must not get caught Esme. To everyone in that state you are dead."

"I know and I'll go at night. Thank you."

"I love you Esme and I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too. You do make me happy."

They shared a kiss.

"Do you think the others are ok?" Esme asked.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"What do you think they saw?"

"Their worst moments. Jasper saw his life when he was with Maria, Emmet I think so his attack with the bear Rosalie saw her attack from Royce Alice saw her parents leaving her at the mental home. Bella either saw her attack from James or Edward leaving her. Edward…I'm not really sure maybe his parents death but he wasn't alert enough to realize they were gone. Maybe something with Bella."

"What did you see?"

"He's hasn't made me see anything yet. He will though. He'll find something in my past and use it against me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Esme stop this! You are not at fault. Whatever happens to me will happen. The only person at fault is Charles and I will find a way to stop him. Now come on let's go up to bed."

"We don't sleep."

"No, but we should rest. Plus do you really want to miss out on Cuddle time?"

Esme giggled and shook her head. Cuddle time was when they'd lay in bed together cuddled up either reading, or talking, and even just sitting in silence. It was Esme's favorite time of day.

"Race you upstairs!"

Esme took off running up the stairs. Carlisle ran after her. They made it to their bedroom and Carlisle grabbed Esme and gently threw her down onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and started tickling her sides. She squealed and burst into giggles.

"This isn't cuddling!" Esme giggled.

"I know We have a few more minutes before Cuddle time. Right now we are in the middle of tickle Esme time." Carlisle teased.

"Stop Carlisle!"

"Ok, ok."

Carlisle stopped tickling her. He lifted her shirt and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. She giggled.

"You said you'd stop."

"I did. I stopped tickling. This is kissing."

"Carlisle no!"

Esme giggled and squirmed. She pushed his head away and he finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Love I needed to hear that giggle again."

"It's ok, you know I love when you tickle me."

They both climbed up towards the head of the bed and cuddled into each others arms.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Love?"

"I'm…I'm worried."

"What about?"

"Charles."

"Love, you know I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"That's what scares me. I couldn't stand it if Charles took you away too. He's already taken too much away from me."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you because I love you and I can't bare the thought of loosing you."

"You're not going to loose me. I promise."

Esme just sighed and turned onto her stomach resting her head on Carlisle's chest.

"I love you Carlisle."

"I love you too Esme. Please try not to worry. It's rest time now, no more bad thoughts. Just cuddles and good thoughts."

Esme nodded and cuddled further into him. She knew he was worried just as much as she was, he'd just never admit to it.

* * *

The next morning Carlisle and Esme left early and headed back to Esme's hometown. They knew by the time they got there is would be nighttime. While they were doing this the others, minus Alice and Jasper went to school. Alice and Jasper decided to go on a hunt instead of school with the others. She and Jasper were running around taking down animals when suddenly something caught Alice's eye. It was a large rock that was mixture between light blue and purple. She smiled and picked it up.

"This would make the cutest necklace." She put it in her pocket and continued to hunt. She didn't think much else of it

* * *

Esme and Carlisle had finally arrived. They went to the cemetery. It was empty but Esme could easily find her son's stone. It was the only one with a teddy bear in front of it. She went over to it and knelt down by it.

"Hey Buddy. Mommy is here. Sorry I haven't come to visit. I miss you so much. I just wanted you to know that I still love you and I'll never replace you. Happy Birthday." She smiled and kissed her hand putting it against the stone. Then something caught her eye on the stone next to his. She gasped. "Carlisle….Carlisle!"

"Love, what is it?" he asked getting down next to her."

"Look at that stone." She said.

Carlisle looked at the stone and sighed. He hugged Esme tighter.

"Esme you knew that was going to happen. They got old and passed on."

"No Carlisle look closer at it. Look at the date they died. It's the same years I was changed. The same year I "died""

Carlisle sighed that wasn't a good sign.

"What do you think happen to them?"

"I don't know."

"What if it was Charles?"

"Why would he kill them?"

"He's a vampire, blood thirst, maybe just for pure fun? I don't know."

"It could have been anything. You don't know for sure it was Charles."

"That's what worries me. How did they die and how is it possible we all died the same year?"

"We will figure it out I promise."

"Carlisle this hurts so bad!"

Esme finally let herself cry. Carlisle pulled her into his arms and just held her and soothed her as she cried. There was nothing more he could do for her.

After a few minutes she looked up at him and wiped her eyes even though there was no tears there.

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course my Love. Would you like to say goodbye to your son?"

Esme nodded and turned back to her son's grave. "I'm going to go now Buddy. Happy Birthday and I love you."

Esme and Carlisle headed back to Forks.

* * *

Later on that evening everyone was just hanging out in the living room when a strong sent caught their nose. Esme grew tense. She looked at Carlisle in fear. Just then everyone grabbed their head and fell to their knees, even Carlisle was under Charles's power. He walked in the door and into the living room he was shocked to see Alice kneeling by her boyfriend trying to comfort him. Why wasn't she in distress?

"What are you doing crazy girl? Why are my powers not effecting you!" Charles asked.

"I don't know but stop hurting Jasper!" Alice cried.

"There has to be something!"

Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out the rock. Charles gasped. "It can't be!"

"Alice…give…me…that…rock!" Carlisle choked out while Charles was distracted.

Alice threw him the rock and he caught it. Then he smashed it to the floor breaking it into little pieces. He tossed two small pieces over to Alice. "Keep one close and give the other to Jasper" he ordered. Carlisle looked at his wife who was hyperventilating and crying at the same time. He placed the rock on her side. He knew whatever she was seeing was ending because she was starting to calm down. He went over to the others and gave them each a piece of the rock and they all calmed back down. By the time they were had their strength back Charles was gone.

"Wow I've never been more thankful for a rock." Emmet said.

"It's not just a rock Emmet. It's the most powerful rock known to vampires. Alice where did you find it?" Carlisle asked.

"In the woods when Jasper and I were hunting."

"Carlisle what is that?" Edward asked.

**(The Parrot cloud description was written by TwilightElena)**

"That is Parrot Cloud. The stone is very dynamic and its legend is only known to few. The legendary parrot cloud stone is one of wonder. It changes color to whoever holds it so its true nature is unknown. The power behind the stone is supreme enough to keep you save from vampire mind tricks and even death. The stone is extremely cunning and can bring you back to life if you are killed by a supernatural being, but you have to be wearing the stone somehow. It is very spiritual and the shape is round."

"So this tiny thing will protect us from Charles?" Bella asked holding up her tiny piece.

"Yes, I want everyone to wear the stone at all time. Ladies you can wear it as a necklace men you can wear it as a colorful wrist watch or a ring either way Alice I need you to make enough for us all."

Alice nodded. Everyone handed her their stone

"We're one short."

Carlisle looked over at Esme she had it clutched in her hands tightly as she rocked back and forth. He slowly went over to her.

"Love, it's all right now. Charles is gone and he isn't coming back for a while. You're safe just give Alice the stone."

"No, I can't. I can't let him get me again I can't see that again."

"See what Love?"

"I can't I can't."

"I'll protect you Love. It's all right."

He knew whatever she just saw had shaken her up good. He lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck dropping the stone to the floor. He carried her upstairs into their room and sat down on the bed. He kissed her cheek.

"It's all right now Love, you're safe."

"That was so, so, so horrible. I never want to see that again."

"See what Love? What did Charles show you?"

Esme didn't answer him.

"Come on Love, you can tell me anything. Talk to me please."

"I don't want to say it."

"Come on Love, please. I love you and I only want to help. What did Charles show you?"

"I saw…I saw….I saw my parents death…."

Carlisle gasped.

* * *

**A/N ok guys I want you to guess how do you thing her parents died? Was it Charles or someone else? If you want to see a picture of the Parrot Cloud fan me here on facebook: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562 You'll also get sneak peeks to my future work and update alerts. **


	5. Charles Evenson Attacks

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. **

* * *

"Come on Love, please. I love you and I only want to help. What did Charles show you?"

"I saw…I saw….I saw my parents death…."

Carlisle gasped. "Tell me everything Esme."

"No, I can't. I can't relive it. Please Carlisle don't make me."

He sighed. "Please Love, I just want to help."

"I can't…I'm sorry."

"Just tell me this….was it Charles?"

She just nodded. "He blamed them for my death. He told them they deserved to die with me and so he sucked their blood literally. I watched as he grabbed their wrists and bit down. They screamed and screamed their blood was dripping down his mouth it was the worst sight I ever saw it was disgusting."

"Oh Love, I'm so sorry. Please tell me what I can do."

"Just hold me. Please just hold me."

Carlisle held her tighter and kissed her head. "I've got you Love, I'm right here."

Esme just cried into his chest. Carlisle soothed her and held her doing what he could to help soothe her.

* * *

The next morning Esme was alone. The kids were at school and Carlisle had to return to work. Esme didn't mind she had been home alone before. She had just finished cleaning when she felt a sudden burn in her throat.

"That's weird. I just went hunting not too long ago. I can't be hungry again. Oh well I've got nothing better to do."

Esme took off into the woods, after taking down a few deer she went back home. Once she got inside and sudden smell burned her nose. "Oh no…"

"Well, well, well, hello my lovely."

Charles walked over to her.

"How did you get in?"

"I broke down the front door."

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were alone. I thought it be the perfect time to attack."

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm want you back. I want you back as my wife."

"You can't always get what you want."

"I suggest listening to me or someone you love will get hurt."

"Stay away from my family."

"Then come with me."

"Not a chance."

"Fine, I will take you by force."

Charles and Esme began to fight.

"Wow I'm impressed, last I checked you couldn't defend yourself."

"I'm not the same girl I used to be Charles. I'm not scared of you anymore. You can't control me it's over. Just give up"

"Never not until I have to back in my arms."

"Not even in your dreams."

Charles and Esme went back and forth fighting trying to pin the other. Esme was doing well. Suddenly Charles saw the stone hanging around Esme's neck. "Bingo" he smirked and grabbed it ripping it from her neck.

"Now it's time to show you whose boss."

Esme fell to her knees and grabbed her head.

**Esme's memories**

It was her first night with Charles since they got married.

"Esme we need to talk. You have no one to teach you how to please a man. So I am going to teach you. First number one most important rule is to never deny a man a kiss. If I wants to kiss you, you let me. If I wants to make out with you, you let me and if I wants to sleep with you, you do it no questions no waiting you do it then and there got it?"

"But Charles what about….."

Esme was go off when she was back handed a cross the face. She grabbed her cheek in shock.

"Don't talk back to me! You will obey me or there will be a lot more hits."

"Yes Sir."

**End Esme's memories**

Charles let the memory fade. Esme noticed she was pinned down on the floor. "You will obey me."

The next thing she knew her legs were in unbearable pain as Charlie ripped them right from her body.

"There now you can't run." Charles lifted her arms and pulled them off her body as well. "There now you are defenseless." He got off her and pulled over a chair as she laid on the floor.

"Ready for some flashbacks my lovely?"

"Charles please don't!"

It was too late. Esme was already pulled in the past.

**Esme's memories **

Esme's parents had come over for dinner one evening. After it got late though they left. When they did Charles screamed

"CLEAN UP IN HERE AND IF IT IS NOT DONE WITH IN 10 MINUTES YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE"

"Yes Sir." Esme whimpered.

She quickly ran around the kitchen cleaning. Somehow she managed to get everything done within 10 minutes. Charles went out checking everything. When he noticed a spot that she missed he was furious.

"You missed a spot!"

Esme whimpered. She knew she was in trouble. He punched her in the stomach again and again. He slapped her in the face. He hit kicked slapped punched her until she was too weak to even move.

"Next time don't miss," he said and walked away.

* * *

Esme's had just gotten home from visiting with her parents. Although she wasn't home in time enough for Charles. That made him mad.

"Late again? I am not happy and you know what that means?" he asked with a smirk.

"NO! Please anything but the belt!" Esme begged.

"No! Now get on the bed and you better not fight me off!"

Esme went and laid on her stomach. She buried her face deep into her pillow. Then she felt it. The horrible pain in her back. The metal like knifes stabbing her back.

"I don't hear any begging or crying!" Charles sneered.

"STOP PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I''M SO VERY SORRY STOP IT PLEASE!" Esme begged crying.

"That's better."

After what felt like forever he finally stopped and left the room. Esme just laid there and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Esme was on her way to her bedroom when she was grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

"Hey baby miss me?" Charles asked

"Let me go!"

"I will after I do this," Charles said and he forced his lips onto hers.

He moved his one hand down her waist and put the other up her shirt. She felt his tongue trailing her lower lip and she knew he wanted to go in her mouth. She kept her mouth shut but he forced himself in. She squirmed feeling uncomfortable She was in too much shock to do anything at first. His hands moved around under her shirt touching her in a way that made her squirm even more. Charles had her arms pinned to wall so Esme did the only other thing that came into her head and she kicked him in the spot no guy should ever be kicked. Charles fell to his knee in pain.

**End Esme Memories

* * *

**

At school Alice was sitting in class when she had a vision of Charles attacking Esme.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Ms. Cullen is something wrong."

"Yes I need to leave!"

With that Alice was out of class. She mentally contacted the rest of her family and they all rushed home.

They finally reached the house. They ran inside and gasped. Charles ran off but the guys ran off after him. The girls rushed to Esme who was having a nervous breakdown. She was hyperventilating, crying, and shaking violently.

"Esme, Esme calm down." Alice soothed.

"Carlisle is going to freak when he gets home." Rosalie said.

"How do we help her?" Bella asked.

"Car-Carlisle!" Esme choked out.

"He's on his way Esme, just hang on."

Suddenly Bella caught sight of Esme's limbs and screamed as they flopped around like a fish out of water.

The other girls looked and screamed as well.

"Is that…" Bella was too shocked to finish.

"What is going….Esme!" a voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Carlisle standing there and for the first time ever Carlisle looked like he was reading to kill someone. He was a real blood thirsty vampire….

* * *

**A/N what do you think will happen? Will the guys find Charles, can Carlisle calm down enough to help Esme? How will Esme deal with the aftermath? Find out in the next chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

"What is going….Esme!" a voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Carlisle standing there and for the first time ever Carlisle looked like he was reading to kill someone. He was a real blood thirsty vampire….Carlisle was ready to run after Charles and kill him but a small frightened voice stopped him.

"Car-Carlisle."

Carlisle ran to his wife and got down next to her.

"It's all right Love, I'm here now."

"Pain…lots of pain." Esme choked out.

"Hang on Love, I'll help you."

He looked to the others.

"You guys can leave, you won't want to see this."

The three girls nodded and left the room.

"Oh Esme I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt." Carlisle said.

"Just get my arms back please and my legs!"

"All right Love, just hang in there."

Carlisle got to work and attached everything back in it's rightful place. Finally he was done. Esme went to touch her arm but Carlisle stopped her.

"Don't touch, just let your body do the rest."

"It hurts." Esme whimpered.

"I know Love and I'm so sorry but there is nothing I can give you."

"Could you just hold me?"

"Of course Love. Come here."

Carlisle pulled Esme into his arms and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"The cold feels good." Esme muttered.

Carlisle chuckled. He kissed her head. "I'm glad. Can you tell me what happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right Love I won't push just rest now."

He lifted her up and in a flash they were in their bedroom. Carlisle laid him and Esme down onto the bed.

"I think we should have cuddle time a little earlier tonight."

"I agree."

They both just laid there in each others arms. Carlisle knew when Esme was ready she'd tell him what happen. After a few minutes Esme spoke.

"I had just come home from a hunt, he was there. He broke down the door and let himself in. He was talking crazy about me being his wife again and being back in his arms. I fought him off. Then he grabbed my stone and took over my mind. One I was down he climbed on top of me and pinned me down then he…he ripped off my arms and legs. Then he just….he made me remember all the abuse and all his attacks. I don't even know how long I was in his control for. The next thing I know Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are at my side trying to soothe me."

"It's all over now Love, you're safe. I promise you I'm going to make sure Charles pays for hurting you."

"Can you kill him later? I don't want to be alone."

Carlisle chuckled. "You know most women would be against having their husband kill someone. You are just against the idea of me leaving you."

"I've always known it had to happen Carlisle. He has to die, it's the only way I'll be able to feel safe again. If he was human it wouldn't matter but he's a vampire so he has to be destroyed. I just don't want you to leave right now. I'm really scared of being alone Carlisle. Please don't leave me."

"I won't Love, I'll stay right here. Plus the guys already went out to see if they could catch him. With any luck they will."

Just then the guys smell hit the house. The smell got closer as they guys made their way upstairs. Carlisle had left the door up so they walked in.

"We lost him, we chased him for miles but we lost him." Edward said.

Carlisle sighed. "It's all right. You tried, that all I can ask."

"Esme are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. Just a little sore."

"If you need anything just let us know."

"I will thank you."

Jasper sent a wave of calm over everyone in the room.

"Thank you Jasper. I needed that." Carlisle said.

"I know. I could feel it." Jasper laughed.

The guys left the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Are you mad?" Esme asked.

"Not at them, or at you but at Charles yes. He had no right coming into our home and attacking you. I promise you Love, he will never hurt you again."

"Carlisle…."

"Yes Love?"

"I'm…I'm….I'm scared. I don't want to be alone tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"The kids are going back to school and you have to work. I'm frightened Carlisle. I 'm really frightened."

"Oh Love, how would you like to come to work with me tomorrow. Do you think you could handle it?"

"I've been around blood long enough to know how to control my thirst plus I just went hunting before I was attacked."

"All right, would that make you feel better? If you came to work with me? You'd have to wait in my office but you could still come."

"Yes, I'd feel a lot better…" Esme sighed. "…I'm sorry Carlisle, you must think I'm a big baby, I mean I'm a vampire I shouldn't be scared of being alone. "

"Esme you were attacked. You have the right to be uncomfortable. Plus I was going to suggest you come into work with me for my own personal reasons, so I guess that makes me a baby too."

"No, you're not a baby, you're an protective husband."

"You're not a baby either, you're an wife who agrees with her husband and obeys him."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"For what Love?"

"Making me feel better."

"Anytime Love. How are you feeling physically?"

"Sore, how long will this soreness last?"

"A few days."

Esme groaned. Carlisle chuckled. "But you can go back to using them tomorrow, your speed and strength may be a little off but you can use your arms and legs again by tomorrow."

"I hope Charles doesn't show up."

"I don't think he will. He knows, he's a dead man."

Esme giggled softly.

"He messed with another man's wife that's reason to kill."

"Not just any man, a vampire man. Don't worry Love, Charles will get what he deserves."

Esme nodded and cuddled into him. She felt better about going to work with Carlisle but would she be safe there? Would Charles attack her there too? She couldn't seem to fight that fear. She knew she'd never stop fearing Charles until he was gone for good.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Esme goes to work with Carlisle, can she handle it? Will Charles show up? Read the next chapter to find out. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	7. Esme's Vision

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!** **I want to thank CarlisleLover1234 for giving me the idea of Charles next attack.**

* * *

The next morning Esme was out earlier than normal to go to work with Carlisle. She was still in pain but not much and she was still a bit clingy but Carlisle didn't mind.

They got to work and Carlisle went to sign in.

"Oh Hello Carlisle, Esme, what a surprise." Carlisle's boss Tom said.

"Hey Tom Esme came to work with me today she was feeling a little…down and I didn't want her to be alone."

"Of course Esme is always welcome here…is everything all right? Why is she down?"

"We had an intruder break in yesterday, that's why I had to leave early, anyway Esme was home alone when it happen so she is still pretty shaken by it and wasn't comfortable being home alone yet."

"I'm sorry, was anyone hurt?"

"Not too bad, Esme's just really shaken by it."

"I understand she can stay as long as she would like."

"Thanks Tom."

"Thank you." Esme said softly.

Tom smiled in response and left.

Carlisle signed in and turned to his wife.

"Are you feel all right?"

"Still sore but I'm not scared."

"Good girl. Let's get you to my office."

They two of them walked together to Carlisle's office.

"All right Love, now you just hang out in here. I'll check on you when I get a break. If you need anything page me."

"What if Charles comes here?"

"I'll smell him. Don't worry."

Esme nodded.

"Don't worry Love, I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. I've got to get going. Will you be ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Carlisle gave her a kiss and left. Esme sighed and sat down on the chair. She signed onto his computer and went online. Feeling a little bored she played with the gem around her neck. Suddenly she got an idea. She went onto the search site and typed in 'Parrot cloud'. There were a million different links so she just picked the first one. She could help but laugh as she saw a cloud that was shaped like a parrot. She went back and clicked on the next one. There was a picture of the gem and then under had tons of information. Esme decided to read down and see what she could find out. Seeing as she was alone she read the article outloud to herself.

_Esme's thoughts are in italics _

" The stone is very dynamic and its legend is only known to few. The legendary parrot cloud stone is one of wonder. It changes color to whoever holds it so its true nature is unknown. The power behind the stone is supreme enough to keep you save from vampire mind tricks and even death. The stone is extremely cunning and can bring you back to life if you are killed by a supernatural being, but you have to be wearing the stone somehow. In event that the stone is broken and divided the stone becomes less powerful but still effective to the wearer."

_I know that, Carlisle told me that when we first got it. _

"After the stone has been broken and divided if all the pieces are brought back together again. The holder gets to make one wish using the amazing power of the stone. This wish can be anything, there are no limits. The power of the stone being brought together can be strong enough to bring someone back from the dead or to actually kill someone who cannot be killed. Of course it can be used for more simple things as well. Once the wish it made it cannot be undone and the stones become powerless.

In order to make the wish the user must hold the pieces in the hand and squeeze them hard. Once the warmth from your hands warms the stones it will be pieced back together again. The stone will begin to glow a bright blue color. When the stone stops glowing is when you make your wish. It will be granted instantly with no questions asked so once again. Be careful what you wish for… it might just come true."

_That I didn't know, maybe we could wish for Charles to be gone_

"Not making a wish and using the stone for power is something else entirely. Once the stone has been broken and scattered, once the pieces have been brought back together the stone will once again glow. It can be used against an evil being or any other force that is harmful. The stone must be touching the evil for more than 3 seconds and then the evil spirit will be sucked into the stone. It can turn a vampire human.

In that case the human will lose all of their vampire qualities. Whoever posses the stone after the transfer will receive the powers without the desire to drink blood. They will obtain great speed and amazing strength.

_Wow, I should print this. Carlisle would love to know about this. _

Esme went to the top of the page and hit print when she did a strong scent caught her nose.

"No, he followed me." She whispered.

She gulped, her strength and speed were off now because of his recent attack so she knew he'd easily over power her and win.

"Carlisle wherever you are, help me!"

"Little Carlisle can't help you now…."

Esme gasped and spun around Charles was standing there smirking.

"What did you do to him?"

"I only burned his body. No biggy."

"NO! CARLISLE!" Esme screamed.

"It was too easy."

"CARLISLE!"

"You can scream for him all you want he won't come back."

"Wait…why can I still smell him?"

"Because he is still alive…for now anyway. If you want to save his life you'd be wise and listen to me."

"What do you want?"

"Do NOT tell anyone about what you just found out. No one is to know about the power that the stone holds. If you tell anyone Carlisle will die."

Before Esme could blink Charles reached forward and ripped the stone from her neck.

"Charles please don't"

"Sorry you need to see this."

**Esme's vision**

**She and Carlisle were in the woods hunting together. Suddenly out of nowhere Charles appeared. He and Carlisle began to first. Suddenly Charles used his brain power and Carlisle fell to the floor in pain. Charles used that moment to rip of his arms, and legs. **

"**NO! CHARLES DON'T!" Esme screamed. **

"**Esme, I love you, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Carlisle choked out. **

"**No Carlisle, please don't leave me. I love you please stay with me." **

"**I failed you Esme I'm so sorry." **

"**No, no you didn't fail me I failed you I'm sorry."**

"**Say bye, bye." Charles smirked. **

**Then he ripped off Carlisle's head and threw it at Esme like it was a ball. Then he took a lighter out of his pocket and burned the body. **

"**NO! CARLISLE NO!" **

"**ESME!"**

**Esme cried hysterically as she fell to her knees and Charles ran off. **

"**ESME!" **

"**CARLISLE COME BACK!" **

"**ESME I'M HERE I JUST NEED YOU TO COME BACK TO ME!" **

**End Esme's memories. **

By the time Esme came back to the real world she noticed she was on the floor and Charles was gone. Carlisle was at her side. She sat in and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into him.

"I'm here Love, I'm here shhhh, shhhh. Everything is all right, you're safe now. Charles is gone."

"Carlisle that was so horrible!"

"It's over now Love, it's over."

"Carlisle please don't leave me! Please!"

"Love, it's all right. I'm right here. Shhhh."

Carlisle was worried, even though she was a vampire and didn't need to breathe Esme was hyperventilating.

"Esme, Love you need to calm down. You're safe now. Charles is gone."

"He's going to kill you! He's going to kill you!" Esme screamed.

"Shhhh no, no Love, No one is going to kill me. I promise."

Esme just cried into him.

"It's all right Love, I'm right here."

Carlisle sighed. He knew whatever Charles just showed her really scared her and now she wasn't just a little frighten to be alone, she was downright petrified.

"It's ok my Love. Stand up with me and let's go home."

Esme nodded and stood up with him. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her and walked out. He went over to his boss.

"Esme, just really needs my attention right now. I'm sorry I need to leave early."

"Look this is the third time you've had to leave early. Just take some time off and when you're ready come back to work."

"Thank you. I will keep in touch and let you know when I do decided to return."

Carlisle left the hospital and returned home. He had never wanted to kill anyone more in his whole life human and vampire combined. Charles had messed with the wrong vampire. He had gone after Esme to the point that she was almost having a panic attack. Now was time for pay back. No one hurt his Esme and got away with it. No one hurt his family and lived to tell about it. Charles would be no different. Charles was going to be destroyed.

* * *

**A/N I want to thank CarlisleLover1234 for giving me the idea of Charles next attack. Next chapter Carlisle sees just how much damage Charles did to his wife. Can he help her? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	8. Waiting

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

When they finally reached home Carlisle went right into their room and cuddled on the bed keeping Esme close in his arms.

"We're home now Love, everything is all right. You're safe."

Esme didn't respond.

"Esme will you please tell me what Charles made you see? Was it your parents death?"

Esme shook her head.

"Was it your baby's death?"

Again Esme shook her head.

"Was it the abuse?"

Esme responded with another shake of her head.

"Then what was it Love?"

"He can make us see whatever he wants. It doesn't have to be part of our past."

"So he can show you anything and everything, even stuff that hasn't happen yet?"

Esme nodded.

"What did he show you?"

Esme sighed and looked up at him. "We were just out hunting and then Charles came over to us. The two of you started to fight. Then he used his brain control and brought you to your knees then he ripped off all your limbs and….."

Esme trialed of and started to cry again. Carlisle sighed and hugged her close to him. "He burned me, didn't he?" he asked

Esme nodded as she continued to cry.

"Oh Love, I'm ok, I'm right here. It was just a vision."

"He can make it come true Carlisle don't you get it! Charles could kill you!"

"I'm not going anywhere Love. I promise you.

"It was so real Carlisle it was so unbearably real. I didn't even register I was in your office or that you were by my side."

"It's all right love, it's all over."

"Carlisle please don't leave me alone."

"I won't love, I'll stay by your side as long as you need me to."

* * *

For the next few hours they just stayed cuddled together until they smelt all the kids returning home from school.

"I need to go down and tell them what happen. Do you want to come or stay here?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll come. I want to stay with you."

"All right Love."

Carlisle lifted her back up and carried her downstairs. He met with the others at the bottom.

"Before you all go do your own thing we need to talk. Esme informed me of some new information about Charles's power and you all need to know."

Everyone moved into the living room.

"Because of the attack last night Esme didn't feel comfortable being home alone today so she came to work with me. While I was working Charles came and attacked Esme. Somehow Charles can create these visions of things that haven't happen but he wants to scare you. He did it to Esme earlier. He showed her a vision of himself killing me in front of Esme. She was so upset by it she almost had a panic attack which you all know is very uncommon in vampires. So I want you all to be on guard and always make sure you wear the stone close to you at all times."

"So…the visions he shows us, are they true? Are they really going to happen?" Bella asked softly.

"That depends, Esme's vision will not come true but you sound like you you've experienced your own vision from him. What was it?"

Bella said nothing.

"No one knows what she saw, all we know is she suddenly burst out screaming and crying during lunch." Jasper said.

"Where was her stone?"

"She had taken it off during gym and never put it back on." Alice said

"Oh, so what did you see Bella?"

"It has something to do with her father. She kept asking to go check on Charlie." Edward said.

"Bella you can tell us, we won't judge you."

Bella sighed and spoke softly. "Charlie was hunting and ran into Charles and…Charles attacked him."

"Look Bella, I'm sure Charlie is fine, he came into the hospital just today…."

Bella gasped.

Carlisle chuckled. "Bella calm down. He came in for a checkup and I gave him a clean bill of health. He's fine."

Bella just sighed and nodded.

"Look I know this thing is upsetting and I have no doubt that, Charles hasn't gone after you guys at school. That is why I wanted us to have this meeting. Does anyone know of any way to destroy this man?"

_I do, but I can't say anything. I can't let any of them know I have information. If Charles ever found out I told them he'd kill Carlisle. _ Esme thought, then she gasped. She looked at Edward. She could tell by the look on his face he had heard everything. _Edward please don't say anything! _

Edward just shook his head. "Esme knows."

"What? Edward that's crazy. I don't know anything." Esme said quickly.

"What would make you say she does?" Carlisle asked.

"Because she just thought it. She is not going to tell us because she is scared Charles will attack you."

Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Does this have anything to do with it? I found them on the printer in my office when I walked in."

Esme gasped. "Have you read it?"

"I was going to, but then I saw you on the floor and knew you needed my help."

"Don't read it!"

"Why not?"

"I said so, that's why."

"Esme, when did that reason ever work?"

"Please don't read it!"

"It has a way how to destroy that monster just read it!" Emmet growled.

"NO!" Esme screamed. He grabbed the paper from Carlisle's hand and took off running. Edward went after her Carlisle went after him. Edward caught up with her quickly and tackled her to the ground.

"Give me that paper!" he growled.

"NO!"

Carlisle caught up with them.

"Edward get off her!"

"If I let her go she'll run again."

"Let her up Edward now!"

Growling Edward stood up. Esme jumped up and went to take off running but Carlisle grabbed her. She squirmed in his arms.

"No! No! No!" she cried.

"Love, Love, shhhhh it's ok. I promise I won't take the paper from you just calm down." Carlisle said softly.

Esme calmed down.

"Whatever is on that paper can help us get rid of Charles forever, isn't that what you want?"

"Not if it means he kills you first! I can't lose you Carlisle don't you get that! If you find out the truth, Charles will punish me by killing you and I can't survive without you. I need you! I NEED YOU!"

Esme started to cry into his chest, her weak hands loosening up around the paper. Carlisle hugged her.

"It's all right Love, Shhhhh I'm here."

_Edward go back home. I'm going to handle Esme. She will listen better if it's just the two of us, it's less pressure. I'll make sure we get the paper or at least let her tell us I promise. _

Sighing Edward ran back to the house.

"Love, I know you're worried but you can't let this vision take over your life. You have to remember I am older then he is, I was a vampire before he was, I am older I have more power over him. I won't go down that easily. I will not let him kill me. I'll always be here for you, always."

Esme just continued to cry into his chest.

"Do you remember what you said to me after we first got together? Do you remember what you said you wanted to do to Charles?"

Esme nodded.

"What?"

"I said I wanted to use my powers and go destroy him, because I was more powerful than him. I wanted him to know what it felt like to feel weak and defenseless, I said I'd do anything to get rid of him once and for all."

"Right, now you know the way to do that. You have the way to destroy him, you need to tell us so we can help you destroy him once and for all."

Esme sighed. Carlisle was right. She handed him the paper she got from the internet. Carlisle gasped. "We've been using this stone all wrong. Esme do you know what this means?"

She shook her head. "It means we can destroy Charles without killing him."

"How?"

"The Parrot Cloud takes away a person's vampires power and turns them human again. Think about it, how old would he be right now if he was human?"

"80s, maybe 90…"

"So he'd be nothing more than a weak old man….well weak compared to a bunch of vampires. He wouldn't be able to hurt any of us anymore even if he is alive. With his vampire powers he's nothing."

"You're right, I could finally be rid of him."

"That's right."

Esme smile and looked up from his chest. "Will you explain it to the others?"

"Of course, come on."

They both rushed back to the house. When they got there they could easily tell how tense everyone was.

"Traitor!" Emmet growled at Esme.

"Emmet!" Carlisle growled.

"It's true!" Edward said.

Esme looked down and took a few steps back.

"No, it's not. She gave me the paper I know how to stop Charles." Carlisle said.

"How?" Edward asked.

"First I want both of you to say sorry to Esme."

"What?"

"Now."

The guys sighed.

"Sorry." They muttered.

Esme nodded and walked back over to Carlisle.

"We've been using the stone all wrong. It is the strongest when it's all together. Together it has enough power to drain any vampire of their powers and make them human again."

They all gasped.

"If we can get this stone together again we can drain Charles of his powers then live the rest up to nature."

Everyone nodded. "So I want everyone to give their piece to Esme."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because Esme, when the time comes you will be the one to destroy Charles, you have to do it or you will never get over what he did to you."

Esme nodded. She knew he was right. If she wanted to really get over and move on from her past with Charles she had to face up to him and destroy him once and for all.

Everyone gave her their gems. Esme held them all in her hand and waited until the stone pieced it self together again.

"Now what?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Now we wait, we have no idea where Charles is living or even where he is so we just have to wait. When the time comes he will be destroyed."

* * *

**A/N I need a few filler chapters before the big fight with Charles comes into play. Any idea? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	9. Forgetting About the Problems

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND HAS SOME FLUFF IN IT BECAUSE ESME NEEDS HAPPY MOMENTS IN HER LIFE BUT ALSO BECAUSE THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY ANYWAY :)**

* * *

About a week went by and life went about as normal…well almost normal. Esme refused to hunt. She didn't care how bad her throat burned or how black her eyes were getting, she refused to go hunting. The only reason being, she was scared of the vision coming true and Charles killing Carlisle. She also refused to leave Carlisle's side. It was a rare day when Esme let Carlisle leave her long enough to hunt. If he did go hunting, she stayed home and he was only allowed to be gone for a few hours. Carlisle knew she could only go so long without hunting before it killed her and he was not going to let that happen. One afternoon while the kids were at school Carlisle and Esme were in the living room gently just fooling around. Esme was seated on Carlisle's lap reading a book. Carlisle sat behind her poking and tickling her sides every few moments.

"Carlisle I can't focus when you tickle me like that." She said trying not to look at him.

"That's the idea Love."

Esme shook her head and went back to her book. She squirmed and a small smile appeared on her lips when he tickled her sides. She was determined not to laugh or even chuckle at his actions. She'd stay strong and not give into him. She wanted to read and Carlisle wasn't going to stop her.

"If you stop fighting me it will be easier." He whispered in her ear.

She ignored him and focused on her book. Carlisle's hands moved lower down her sides. Esme squirmed more, this would be harder than she thought. He knew her weakest most ticklish spots and he would not hesitate to use them if she didn't give into him.

"Carlisle Cullen stop it! I'm trying to re-hehe-ad." Esme said as she tried to be stern but a small giggle escaped her lips toward the end.

"Was that a giggle my Love?"

Esme shook her head. She knew if she spoke she'd laugh.

"I think it was. Hmm, you know Love, I think something is wrong with you. I should check you out."

Esme hated when he went all doctor on her. He always found a way to break her.

"Let's see, I need to check you for internal injuries, your stomach first."

Carlisle's hands went down to the sides of her stomach squeezing them lightly. Esme whine and squirmed worse. "No fa-haha-ir."

"Every time you speak Love, you laugh a little. I know this is your weakest spot. Now are you going to laugh for me or am I going to have to keep trying?"

Esme shook her head still trying to ignore him.

"Fine then."

Carlisle smirked and brought his hands under her shirt squeezing the sides of her stomach. His cold hands made the tickling worse and Esme screamed. "NO! NOT THA-HAHA-AT!" Esme burst into laughter, dropping the book onto the floor and falling backwards onto Carlisle's lap.

"Stop! Stop!"

Carlisle laughed and stopped. Esme panted and sat up, when she did the room spun.

"Whoa," she said and brought her hand up to her head. "That was weird."

"What Love?"

"I just got really dizzy."

Carlisle sighed. He knew what was going on. A vampire could only got so long without feeding.

"Esme, you are starving. You need to hunt."

"I'm fine."

"Esme, you haven't hunted in almost a week. That's not healthy, you need to hunt."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Esme Cullen, you need to go out on a hunt and if you don't go out on your own I will pick you up and carry you out." Carlisle said.

Esme looked at him in shock. He hardly ever called Esme, none the less Esme Cullen. Nor was he ever that stern with her.

"I can't Carlisle. Please, don't make me."

Carlisle sighed. It wasn't her stubbornness it was her fear. Ever since Charles showed her that vision, she hadn't left his side nor had she gone with him to hunt.

"Love, I know you are worried but you can't do this. Not hunting will kill you."

"Hunting could kill you." She argued.

"We can bring the stone. If Charles attacks we will be ready."

"I can't take that risk Carlisle, your too important to me. Who is going to tickle me if you die?"

Yeah she hated being tickled but she rather be tickled by Carlisle the rest of her life than lose him. He chuckled.

"I'm sure Emmet and Edward would have no problem helping me with that. Esme I do not plan on leaving you. I promised to be with you forever and I'm going to keep that promise all right? You also promised me you'd be with me forever. If you die, you break your promise."

"We can't die."

"If we don't get enough blood, we could get so weak, we can't even more, until finally we just turn to dust."

"That's just a myth…"

"Do you want to risk hurting a human?"

"What?"

"Esme your blood thirst is so high right now you wouldn't be able to control yourself if you come in contact with a human. Would you be able to live with yourself if you acted on it?"

Esme shook her head.

"I know your scared. We can bring the rock, I'll even hold onto to it so Charles can't get me and if we even smell him we can come back home I promise."

Esme sighed. She knew he was right and nodded her head. She stood up and her knees gave out from under her.

Carlisle caught her. "Still think it's a myth?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I believe you. Let's go hunting."

Carlisle lifted her up and ran out to the woods. He set Esme down by a tree. Carlisle waited until he caught the scent of an animal and took off after it. A few minutes later he came back dragging a full grown bear. He brought it over to Esme.

"Drink love, this should have enough blood to give you your strength back."

Esme leaned down and drank from the dead bears neck. A small moan escaped her lips as the cold cooled the burning in her throat.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Carlisle chuckled.

She nodded not wanting to stop drinking to answer him. Finally after a few minutes she stopped.

"Are you having any?"

"No, I just went hunting yesterday, and I had a little trying to kill this thing."

Esme nodded and continued to drink. Carlisle smiled as he saw her pitch black eyes turn to their natural golden brown.

"Feeling better now Love?"

Esme looked up at him and nodded. She stood up and went over to him hugging him.

"Thank you and I'm sorry I waited so long."

He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"It's ok Love, I'm just glad you faced your fears and hunted again."

"I'm still not comfortable with you being away from me though."

"It's all right. When we find and destroy Charles you will."

Esme nodded. She smiled and said. "So Dr. Cullen do I need another stomach exam?"

Carlisle smirked and said "I don't let's see."

Esme took off running, it was their favorite kind of hunt, hunting each other. They just spent the day hunting and laughing forgetting all about the problems they were facing.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is another filler there is a double date and Charles attacks the kids at school, how will they handle it without the stone? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	10. Doube Date

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is just another short filler. I want to thank TwilightElena for this idea of the double date. **

* * *

After hunting Carlisle and Esme went home although their playful mood didn't end there. They continued to wrestle and tickle each other for the longest time.

"Carlisle…Carlisle please I can't breathe stop it!" Esme gasped out through her hysterical laughter as Carlisle tickled her.

Carlisle laughed and stopped even though he knew she didn't need to breathe. Just then there was a strong scent that caught both their nose.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"And Bella? They aren't meant to be home from school for another few hours." Esme said.

"That must mean something happen. Bella is still in the newborn stage."

"You think she slipped up?"

"I guess we will find out."

Edward walked in carrying Bella who had her face hidden in his neck.

"Oh no, Edward tell me she didn't." Carlisle said.

"She didn't. We just had a rough afternoon so I came home."

"What happen?" Esme asked.

"There was some blood evolved but Bella controlled herself long enough for me to get her out of there." Edward explained.

"Then why is she so upset?" Esme asked.

"That would be Charles doing. He came to the school, he didn't attack anyone else but Bella and whatever he showed her scared her to death. I can't even get her to go hunting to calm her thirst."

Edward sat down on the couch keeping Bella on his lap. He kissed her head.

"We're home now Love. You're safe. Can you tell us what you saw."

Bella shook her head. "It can't come true, it just, it can't happen. I can't do that. I can't."

"Bella, please tell us sweetie. I know what it's like when Charles shows you stuff that might happen."

"It's not what he comes up with randomly." Bella said looking at Esme. "He has a way of getting deep into your head and finding your biggest fear then shows it actually happening like a vision or something." Bella explained.

"So he showed himself killing Edward?" Carlisle guessed.

"No it was worse than that."

"Please sweetie we just want to help." Esme said gently rubbing her leg.

"We won't judge you Bella." Carlisle said rubbing her back.

"Wait her worst fear…." Edward started. He had a sudden memory of one time with her in the meadow she told him her worst fear.

**Flashback **

They were both laying on the grass in their meadow.

"So, how does it feel to be like me?" Edward asked.

"Just like I dreamed it would be. I love being faster than you." Bella teased.

"Just wait till you're no longer a newborn, then we will see who is faster."

Bella just giggled.

"Do you have any fears about being a newborn?"

"If I tell you, will you keep it private?"

"Of course Love."

"I just…Emmet and Rosalie have both told me that if I ever smell a human I'll lose control and without knowing what I'm doing attack them."

"We slowly and carefully get you used to the smell of human blood so you can better control yourself if the time comes."

"Edward, what if it's Charlie. He goes hunting in the woods almost every day. If I'm hunting too and I smell him I might…." Bella shook her head not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Bella we never let newborns hunt alone. Someone will be with you until you have more control and we won't let you hurt your father. I promise."

"I know, you asked me what I feared most and that's it. I fear I'll be the death of my own father."

**End flashback**

Edward sighed and kissed Bella on the head. "It won't happen Love, I promise you I won't let it happen."

"You figured it out?" she asked.

"Yes, Baby I'm so sorry he showed you that. I promise I'll never let it happen. I won't let you do that."

"Do what?" Carlisle asked.

"Can I tell them?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded.

"Ever since her change a part of Bella always feared losing control and killing her father. That's what Charles showed her."

"It was so real." Bella whimpered.

"It feels more real than any of the other visions he's showed us in the past." Esme nodded.

"None of what you two saw is real. It's not going to happen." Carlisle said. "You both will be fine. Charles is trying to scare you into to never hunting again so he doesn't have to kill you himself."

"I thought we couldn't die?" Edward asked.

"If you don't feed for longer than two weeks you start to feel weak and it gets to the point that you can't even move then you just turn into dust. Not many vampires have been able to go that long without blood normally they just attack a human by mistake."

"Wow, so he's going after Bella and Esme because their fears involve hunting. This guy is so crazy! I hate waiting!" Edward growled.

"I know so do I. Look Esme and I have been taking today and just having fun forgetting all about our problems and I think you two should join us, this may sound really stupid but how a double date?" Carlisle asked.

"A double date? Carlisle are you serious?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Were vampires, they don't double date."

"Why not?"

"We don't do human things."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't human."

"We can still do human things. You go to school don't you?"

"Well yeah but…."

"So, how about a movie?"

"I'm in." Esme said.

"Me two." Bella smiled.

"OK, I guess it can be fun." Edward sighed.

"All right so what do we see?" Carlisle asked.

"No horror." Esme said.

"Yeah, no horror movies." Bella nodded.

"You two are vampires yet you're scared of seeing a horror movie?" Edward asked.

"I'm not in the mood for horror right now. I need something happy and loving." Esme answered.

"I guess we're going to see a chick flick." Carlisle said.

Edward groaned but nodded.

Everyone headed to the movies. They saw "Valentine's Day". After the movie was over they walked out. Esme sniffed.

"Are you all right Love?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that scene at the end was very touching." Esme said.

"Which one?"

"Through the whole movie the women is talking about going home to see this guy who she loves more than anyone and how wonderful he is and how happy she is to be seeing him again and you think it's her boyfriend or husband but really it's just her son." Esme said.

"Yeah, that was really sweet." Bella nodded.

"Yeah, but you're luckier Esme." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because she only has one small child son. You have three teenage sons who will always protect you."

"Thank you Edward. You, Jasper, and Emmet are wonderful sons."

"Hey, I'm starting to feel a little left out here. Who am I?" Carlisle asked.

"You can be the pet dog." Edward joked.

"Yeah I always wanted a dog." Esme laughed.

"So let me see if I understand this right. I saved both your lives while you were on the brink of death and in this fake world of yours I'm the pet dog?" Carlisle asked.

Bella, Edward, and Esme burst into laughter. Carlisle just shook his head happy to see his family happy again. Finally the laughter calmed down.

"Speaking of dogs, did anyone but me notice that one of the characters look a lot like Jacob?" Bella asked.

"I did notice that." Esme nodded.

"Thankfully there were no really cute guys in that movie or we'd never hear the end of it." Edward said.

"That guy who looked like Jacob was pretty cute." Bella smirked.

"Are you calling Jacob cute?"

"Maybe…"

"You might want to re-think you're answer Bella."

"Ok, ok, I'll change my answer. Yes, I am calling Jacob cute…maybe even cuter than you." Bella teased.

"You asked for it Bella." Edward growled.

Bella took off running (human speed) laughing. Edward raced after her. Carlisle laughed.

"She is right, that guy was really cute." Esme teased.

"Cuter than me?"

"Much."

"You know Esme I was going to hold off on the tickling for the rest of the night, but you're asking for more." Carlisle said.

Esme took off running with Carlisle right behind her. Once they reached the woods they took off faster (vampire speed) . Finally they all reached the house. Bella was standing there smirking.

"Took you long enough slow pokes." She teased.

"Watch it Bella, just because you're a newborn doesn't mean you're safe from the tickle monster." Edward warned.

"I'm just kidding!" Bella squealed quickly.

Edward laughed. "Thanks for this Carlisle, you were right. It was just what Bella and I needed."

"You're welcome. Don't worry about Charles. When the time is right we will kill him." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. He and Bella went inside. Carlisle looked toward Esme. "Same goes for you Love, don't worry about Charles all right? When the time is right we will kill him and he will be out of your life for good."

Esme nodded.

"Come on let's go upstairs. We're back just in time for 'cuddle time'"

Esme smiled and she ran upstairs with Carlisle. She wasn't worried. Carlisle was right, when the time was right Charles would be destroyed. Little did she know that would happen sooner than she thought.

* * *

**A/N next chapter there is a school dance Carlisle and Esme go as helpers but there is a party crasher. Who are they and what do they want? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	11. Finally Over

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

A few more days went by and Charles stayed hidden. If fact it was almost as if he never came back. Esme got a little more comfortable being without Carlisle. She could handle being without him for a few hours but too long and she started to get nervous and uncomfortable. One day Carlisle and Esme were hanging out and cuddling on the couch when Alice came literally bouncing through the front door. They others followed with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh no, Alice is overly happy and the rest of you look like you just saw a ghost that can only mean one thing." Carlisle laughed.

"Where is the party Alice and when is it?" Esme asked.

"Friday after school and it's at the school. It a end of the year party."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. You guys will have a great time." Carlisle said.

"Tell them Alice." Jasper said.

"Tell us what?" Esme asked.

"I volunteered you two as helpers….." Alice said slowly.

"Of course Alice we'd love to help." Esme smiled.

"Thanks for checking with us first Alice." Carlisle added.

"Sorry…you know how I get. Plus I'm helping set it up. You two just have to watch and makes sure the kids behave themselves."

"All right we will be there." Carlisle sighed.

"YAY!" Alice squealed. She hugged them both and rushed upstairs.

"So any news on Charles?" Emmet asked.

"No, he knows we have the power to hurt him, he is going to power up as much as he can before he tries to hurt us again." Carlisle explained.

"Any ideas when he is going attack?" Edward asked.

"None, but when he does we will be ready." Carlisle said.

Just then Alice screamed.

"ALICE!" Jasper cried out. They all rushed upstairs and into Alice's room. She was on the floor panting. Jasper went to her side.

"Baby, what happen? What did you see?"

"Charles he's…he's going to attack at the party."

Everyone looked at each other.

"So what do we do? Do we not show up?" Bella asked.

"No we are not going to hide anymore." Esme said shocking everyone.

"Esme if he is at the dance he can…"

"I know what he can do. I'm been scared of him for too long and it's time I get over my past and move on. We are going to the dance and we are going to get rid of this monster once and for all." Esme said.

"But how?" Emmet asked.

"With the stone. If we use it right we can drain Charles of his vampire powers and he'd be nothing more than a weak old man."

"So then what's the plan?"

"I'm going as bait." Esme said.

"Wait, what? We never said that." Carlisle said.

"Look Charles isn't just going to come out and attack. He is going to take over everyone's mind first. Look I've put the stone together once I can do it again."

With that Esme threw it on the floor breaking it into pieces. "We will all have this close to us."

"So we let the humans suffer?"

"He is only going to attack them and attack you until he gets what he wants."

"And what's that?"

"Me."

"Esme if you think I'm letting you go with that monster…."

"I'm not going anywhere with him. I'm going to make him think I am."

"What? I'm lost."

"Once we figure out that Charles is there I am going to take all the pieces of stone and put them together and go out to him. He is going to give this big speech about wanting me back and I'm going to agree, you guys will object but I'll ignore it. I'm going to tell him I'll only take him back if he takes away his vampire powers. I'll promise to do the same and tell him I want to be old together like we should be. I'll get him to drain his powers once he is human again I'll tell the truth. He won't be able to hurt me because I'll be stronger. From there we tell him to leave town and never come back. If he doesn't we kill him."

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Ever since I read about the power that stone held. Plus I need a chance to confront Charles about our past. I won't be able to move on until I do."

Carlisle sighed. He didn't like it but he knew Esme had to confront Charles for her to really heal and move on from what he did to her all those years ago.

"I don't like it, but Esme is right. She needs to do this so we need to use Esme as bait. He has no idea Edward can read minds. Edward you focus on Esme while she is with us. Esme when you are ready for us to come out just think it ok?"

Esme nodded. "Carlisle I'm going to have to say some really mean stuff and tell Charles that I love him and I really don't want you to believe me."

"I know you love me. I know everything you saw will all be an act. Just you remember that too. He might say some mean things and I don't want you to believe a word of them all right?"

Esme nodded.

"Are you sure this will work?" Bella asked.

"It has too. I can't take anymore of this. I need to get rid of Charles forever."

"You will. If Charles doesn't give up his power on his own we will take it by force." Carlisle said.

Esme took a deep breath suddenly feeling breathless….even though she didn't need to breathe.

"We can do this. If we survived the newborn battle we can survive this. We have the stone. We have Bella's shield, we can get through as long as everyone follows the plan and no one does anything out of step." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded. No one said anything they all just looked at each other. No one would admit it but they were all scared of what the outcome of this plan would be.

* * *

The dance came quickly Esme was standing over by the punch bowl to make sure no one spiked it. Carlisle was watching in the halls to make sure no caused any trouble in the bathrooms or classrooms or anything. Esme smiled as she watched the kids dancing on the dance floor. She never got to attend any of her school dances because Charles was way too possessive of her to let her be near any other human beings other than her parents. Suddenly a voice threw her from her thoughts.

"You know you being deep in thought is a bad way to watch the kids."

Esme noticed Carlisle standing there smirking at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What happen in the hallway?"

"Another parents came out to take watch. So I came in here to see my wife."

"That was sweet of you." Esme smiled.

Carlisle kissed her head. "What were you thinking about?"

"Charles."

"What about him?"

"I never got to attend any of my school dances because Charles wouldn't allow it. I never got have my first slow dance or anything like that."

"Ok all you couples out there it's time to slow things down so here is "You and Me by Life house" the DJ said.

"Well then, May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" Carlisle asked putting out his hand.

"You may."

Esme took his hand and went out to the dance floor. Carlisle pulled Esme into his chest so there was no space between them at all. Esme wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As the music started Esme and Carlisle looked into each other's eyes and got lost. Neither of them were actually focusing on dancing they just focused on each other and their heart did the rest. To Esme and Carlisle there was no one else in the room it was just the two of them. Esme smiled as Carlisle sang the words to her as he gently swayed to the beat of the music.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time"

Esme smiled as they both sang the chorus

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"

Carlisle smiled as Esme sang the next verse.

"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here"

They both sang the chorus together not even really singing just telling each other how they really feel.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"

Carlisle sang the next verse…

"There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right"

They finished off the song together singing it from their hearts not from memory of the lyrics.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"

The end of the song left them feeling almost breathless. Both of them were too caught up in each other to notice that every one the dance floor had stopped to watch them.

"I never knew you could sing." Esme said still not noticing anyone.

"My deepest darkest secret don't tell anyone." he said.

"I won't. You have a great voice."

"Thanks so do you."

They leaned in and kissed on the lips. They heard cheering and squeals and that's when they were brought back into the real world. They pulled away and looked around and saw everyone staring at them. Esme knew if she could still blush she would be. She buried her face in Carlisle's neck. He chuckled and rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"Don't be shy my Love." He whispered gently in her ear.

Esme looked up and gave a small smile.

"Wow let's give it up for our famous couple!" the DJ said.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Esme laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"How was that for your first slow dance?" Carlisle asked.

"Perfect."

They walked back to the table.

"Thank you for doing that for me."

"Anytime my Love. I enjoyed it."

They both smiled and shared another kiss.

* * *

**(A/N THIS SHORT SCENE WAS WRITTEN BY MY GOOD FRIEND TWILIGHTELENA SO THANK YOU!)**

Alice and Jasper are gazing into each other's eyes as they danced slowly to the music. Their arms were wrapped around each other lovingly, neither one wanting to move. It was a moment to remember forever and that was a long time when you were a vampire.

Suddenly Great Balls of Fire by The Misfits came on and the crowd went crazy. Everyone was dancing different and not as slow anymore. Alice looked at Jasper with a smirk she knew her boyfriend was older then her and she loved to tease him about it. When the song came on she knew it was the perfect time to tease him and said "show me how it was done in the old days"

Jasper shook his head "uh no"

"Come on! Just one move?" Alice smiled and shook her body to the music happily.

"No way"

She nodded and smiled at him innocently.

He just shook his head.

Alice sighed and huffed "Fine…" she turned around to leave but gasped as Jasper grabbed her arm. He pulled her down and moved her backwards, flipping her up and down like a child. It was a dance that he had learned to do in the 50's.

If it wasn't Jasper doing it she would have been terrified but she trusted him.

_Kiss me baby_- the music demanded and he complied. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "Now you remember that because it isn't ever going to happen again…"

Alice just giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

**(A/N the rest is mine)**

She suddenly pulled back and gasped.

"He's here." She said.

She looked over at Carlisle and Esme, she knew they heard her.

Esme looked at Carlisle. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

"I have to do this if I ever want to get past what he did to me."

The Cullen kids rushed over and gave Esme their pieces of the stone. Esme held all the pieces tightly in her hand until it was back in one piece.

"Wait for my cue Edward." Esme said.

He nodded and Esme left the building. Carlisle forced himself not to go after her. He was scared to leave her alone with that monster but she had to do this.

Esme walked outside the stone hidden in her pocket.

"Charles!"

"Hello there Esme, why are you not inside?" he asked.

"I'm here to stop you before you hurt my family. If I go with you, you'll leave them alone right."

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to come with you ."

"Perfect my Love."

Esme flinched she never hated being called that before…until now.

"I want one thing from you first."

"You have no right to ask for anything. If you refuse me I'll hurt your family and you don't want that anymore do you?"

"No, actually you see that's where you're wrong. I have all the power here. You don't own me anymore Charles. I am not your personal slave that you get to slap and order around just because you feel like it. I'm not that same weak defenseless women I used to be. I'm strong and I can and will fight back against you if you dare ever lift another hand towards me again."

"You are not to talk to me that way!"

Charles went to attack but Esme took out the stone and Charles flinched back.

"Don't test me Charles. If I have to I will use this. I'll drain you of your vampire powers then I'll beat you just so you know how it feels to be weak and defenseless."

"If I take that away from you I'll use my mind power to make you see things."

"Your threats may have worked a few weeks ago Charles but not anymore. I've gotten stronger while you were hiding and you don't scare me anymore. I used to always fear you. Even before you came back into my life I always feared you. If a man ever yelled too loud or hit something out of anger I'd flinch. If someone touched me from behind I'd flinch then scream. I'd have constant flashbacks of your attacks whenever I saw someone hitting someone else, even if it was playful. Not anymore Charles. I refuse to let you ruin my life. It's over you got that? Over, you don't own me you have no control over me and you are never going to touch me again got it?"

"Ok fine. You've got yourself a deal."

_Esme don't listen to him! He's just saying that so you'll go with him. He's planning on taking the stone from you and torturing you with his mind power. _

_I know Edward. Don't worry, it's all part of my plan. _

_Can we come out Carlisle looks like he might have a panic attack. _

_Yes, come out now. _

"I only have one more request before I go back with you."

Just then Edward came running out.

"Carlisle I found her, she's out here hurry."

Carlisle and the others all appeared.

"Name is." Charles said.

"I want to be human again. I want us both to be human together. So I want you to use the stone and drain yourself of your powers."

"Why a human? You're so much powerful and stronger as a vampire as am I."

"I never wanted to be a vampire. I was changed against my will and then I had no way of getting back to normal…until now. If you do I'll do it with you."

"You didn't want to be alive when you were human, you jumped off a cliff and killed yourself."

"I know but I was upset because of my son."

"Our Son…"

"Yes, but now that I have you back I can be happy with you but only if we are humans."

"You're serious?"

"It's the only way I'll come back to you"

"The only way…"

Charles smirked and the next thing Esme knew Carlisle was on the ground holding his head in his hands screaming.

"Carlisle no!" Esme cried out. "Stop it!" she screamed.

Charles stopped. "I see you still care for him."

"Of course I do. I'll always care for him."

"Well you need to love and care for me otherwise we have no agreement."

"I do love you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Tell Carlisle you hate him. If you do I'll drain all my powers for you. I promise."

Esme turned to Carlisle. "I'm sorry…" she mouth. He just nodded.

"I hate you Carlisle…I love Charles. I always have."

"Fine, go be with him see if I care." Carlisle growled and he walked away.

_Carlisle no!_

"Well done Esme. Now give me the stone."

Esme turned back and handed him the stone. He held it closely in his hands and soon he was human again but not only that he was elder. The Cullen's smirked. Their plan had worked. But did Esme just lose Carlisle. Saying she hated him was never part of the plan. What if he believed her? She was thrown from her thoughts by Charles.

"I made the change now it's your turn."

Esme took the stone back and put it in her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

The next thing Charles knew he was being lifted off the ground. He looked behind him and saw Carlisle.

"She is moving on with her life. Now you have to choices. One, we can beat you and kill you right here and make it look like you died from old age or you can leave town now and never return to hurt my family again."

"This was a trap!"

"And you fell for it." Esme said.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too. So we actually agree on something. Now you heard Carlisle you either leave town or we will beat you just like you did to me all those years ago."

"I gave you everything you deserve."

"According to you. Make your choice Charles. You have ten seconds otherwise I'm going to decide for you."

Charles didn't respond.

"Let's beat him!" Emmet said.

"Let's kill him!" Edward said.

"Let's make him pay for hurting our mother." Bella nodded.

Charles's eyes went wide. He knew he was outnumbered and that he didn't stand a chance against vampires.

"For once I agree with you." Carlisle said.

"No!" Esme said.

Everyone looked at her. "What?" Carlisle asked.

"I said No. I don't want any of you to touch him."

"Esme this man….."

"I know Carlisle but I will not hurt him and I will not let you hurt him. He is nothing more than a human. He can't hurt us anymore. There is nothing else he could do to me or any of us. Let him go and live whatever is left of his life."

"Esme he…."

"I know Carlisle, I know but if you really love me you'll do what I say."

Sighing Carlisle nodded and put Charles back on the ground.

"Esme why?" Charles asked.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my family now you are going to leave town and never hurt my family or me again."

Charles walked away. Esme smiled.

"Esme why did you do that?' Emmet asked.

"I did what was right Emmet. Now it's finally over and there is a party inside so let's go celebrate." Esme smiled.

Everyone just looked at each other and walked inside. Carlisle went over to Esme.

"I'm proud of you Love. I understand why did what you did and I'm proud of you. I'm also proud of the way you stood up to him. You proved just how strong and brave you really are."

"I'm sorry I said I hated you." She whispered looking down.

"Hey," Carlisle said lifting her chin to look at him. "I was never hurt by what you said. I was going along with the plan so Charles would believe it. I know you love me and I love you."

Esme smiled and they shared a kiss. They pulled away and locked hands going back inside. Everyone had turned out all right and now they could move on with their lives without worry forever.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the last. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks to TwilightElena for her help in this chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	12. Forever Free

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. You guy really made this more enjoyable to write so thank you. :) I hope you like the ending. It's mostly fluff so enjoy.**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and the Cullen's had been able to go back to their normal lives. Esme was comfortable being home alone and Carlisle was able to return to work. Esme was so much happier and stronger since her last encounter with Charles. She felt free because she had finally confronted him and was able to move on.

One afternoon Carlisle called a family meeting.

"We need to discuss who gets the power from the parrot cloud?" Carlisle said.

"I'll take it!" Emmet offered.

"That's nice of you Emmet but this power needs to go to the right person. We are all going to vote. I think Esme should have it because she showed true bravery and strength and faced her biggest fears."

"I didn't do anything. Jasper was keeping me calm the whole time." Esme said.

"No I wasn't. Carlisle told me not to." Jasper said.

"So, I really stood up to Charles on my own using my own strength?"

"Yep."

Esme smiled

"Which is why I believe you should get the stone." Carlisle said.

"But wait, she didn't destroy the enemy." Emmet said.

"Sometimes not destroying the enemy is the right thing to do Emmet. Killing someone isn't always the answer." Carlisle explained.

"I don't get why you let Charles go."

"I wasn't going to sink to his level. When I was human he used his strength and power against me because he knew he could. If, after he was changed into a human again, I used my strength and power against him I'd be no better than he was and I wasn't going to become like him. Taking away his powers was punishment enough. He didn't need to be beaten to a pulp."

Carlisle smiled at his wife. Then he looked to the others. "All right now let's vote, all in favor of Esme getting the power raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand. Carlisle laughed. "I guess I don't have to ask who is against it."

Carlisle handed Esme the stone.

"What will happen to me?" Esme asked.

"You'll be stronger and faster, you might even have his mind control powers."

Esme smiled and clutched the stone tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes and let the power flow through her. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Did it work?"

"Let's find out, want to wrestle?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah, then after we can race." Edward said.

"Or we just see if she can control our mind." Carlisle said.

"That's no fun Carlisle." Esme laughed.

"Bring it on Esme." Emmet said.

They both jumped at each other and started fighting.

"Careful Esme, Emmet cheats." Rosalie said.

"I do not!" Emmet growled.

That gave Esme an advantage and she pinned him down. She giggled at his shocked face. Before she knew what was happening he flipped them and pinned her down with her arms over her head.

"Surrender!" he said.

"Never!" Esme smirked.

Suddenly she let out a squeal and started to giggle as Emmet tickled her sides.

"Ok, ok I surrender!" she giggled.

Emmet stopped and got off her. Esme stood up and smiled. She looked to Edward.

"First one to the river and back is the winner."

"You're on."

They both took off running. A few minutes later Esme came running back inside Edward close behind her.

"Sorry Son, Esme beat you." Carlisle said.

"So you're faster than Edward but not strong than Emmet." Alice said.

"I can also control your minds so beware." Esme teased.

"We're not scared of you." Emmet said.

Esme smirked all of sudden Emmet grabbed his head shaking it back and forth.

"NO! NO! GROSS!"

Esme giggled. "Scared now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Emmet said.

"What did she show you?" Carlisle asked.

"The two of you kissing."

"Oh you mean like this."

Carlisle grabbed Esme and pulled her into his lap and started kissing all over her face but also tickling her sides. Esme burst into giggles squirming in his arms.

They kids ran out into the woods. Carlisle just smiled as he watched his wife laugh and squirm in his arms. He was so happy she could finally be free of Charles and live her life with him happy and worry free forever.

* * *

**A/N that's the last chapter everyone. Thanks again to everyone for everything. I do not have any future twilight story ideas in mind but maybe in the near future I'll write again. For updates and sneak peeks fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


End file.
